Bagging machines are utilized to insert foliage such as silage and the like into plastic like bags. The bagging machine has a rotor with protruding tines (teeth) that propels and compacts the material into the bag. Tines (teeth) are provided on the rotor at strategic locations for propelling the foliage uniformly into the bag.
A machine of this type is disclosed in the commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,159,877.
The tines which are fixedly attached to the rotor are subject to wear. One of the major costs is the repair or replacement of the tines when they have worn down through usage. Previously, the leading edges of the tines were clad with a hardened surface to extend the wear life. When repairs were required, the remaining cladding had to removed, such as by grinding and a new surface applied as by welding. This was a time consuming and expensive operation.